$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {0} & {1} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{2} & {3}-{2} \\ {0}-{-1} & {1}-{1} \\ {-2}-{2} & {2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {1} \\ {1} & {0} \\ {-4} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$